Snowman
by siriuslight
Summary: "Pergilah, kau mengganggu." / "A-apa Gray-sama mau untuk terus hidup agar patung ini tak meleleh?" / "Aku janji." Oneshoot presented for GRUVIA WEEK - Mind to RnR? ;)


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: OOC and typo(s)**

**Pair: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

**Genre: Romance**

**«««****あ****»»»**

**Do you want ****to**** build ****a**** snowman, Gray-sama?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini, sang cakrawala menunjukkan gelapnya, membiarkan dirinya terselimuti kabut abu-abu yang terus mengeluarkan butir-butir heksagonal kecil nan dingin jatuh ke atas tanah. Membiarkan jalan-jalan menjadi putih oleh ribuan butir es di pertengahan musim dingin itu.

Magnolia.

Kota mungil nan ramai ini terlihat sepi akibat salju deras yang terus mengguyur kota itu. Membuat orang-orang enggan untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dan berlama-lama berada di tengah dinginnya badai salju itu.

Namun,

Apa yang tengah gadis bersurai biru, yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya di tengah kota itu, justru berbalik 360 derajat.

Dengan senyum manis yang terus membingkai di bibir merahnya, ia terus berjalan selagi mantel biru berbulu dan topi hangat miliknya ia gunakan sebagai pelindung akan angin dingin yang seakan terus bertiup, membekap kulit porselainnya.

Langkah gadis itu terlihat bergetar, meninggalkan bekas pada setiap selimut putih es yang tergelar hampir di seluruh sudut kota. Matanya birunya berkilap-kilap penuh kebahagiaan. Menatap pada objek yang kini berada tak jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Senyum gadis itu seketika melebar.

Dengan mengabaikan salju yang menempel pada sepatu boots miliknya, gadis itu setengah berlari menyebrangi jembatan yang terasa dingin membeku siang itu. Hembusan nafasnya mengeluarkan uap putih, menandakan betapa dinginnya udara saat itu.

Dok

Dok

Dok

Jemari lentiknya tanpa ragu mengetuk pintu kayu bercat coklat yang ada di hadapannya.

Mencoba memanggil penghuni rumah yang terdiam _ia tau itu_ di dalam rumah mungil bercat biru yang ada di depanya.

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Gray-_sama_?" Panggilnya lembut. Seulas senyum tipis terukir manis di sudut bibirnya.

Dok

Dok

"Gray-_sama_?" Gadis itu memanggil pemuda pemilik rumah sekali lagi. "Gray-_sama_ kau di sini?" Tanyanya.

Tentu saja. Jelas-jelas gadis itu melihat pemuda yang ia panggil 'Gray-sama' dari jendela tak lama sebelum ia menapaki gerbang rumah biru tersebut.

Tapi pertanyaanya sekarang,

Kenapa pemuda itu malah tidak muncul?

Dok

Dok

"Gray-_sama_, kau di dalam?"

Padahal ia hanya ingin mengajaknya keluar sebentar.

"Gray-_sama_," panggilnya lagi. "Di luar saljunya turun dengan lebat-" Ia tersenyum manis, menempelkan sebelah tubuhnya pada pintu kayu tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat manusia salju?" Ajaknya lembut.

Tak ada jawaban.

Dok.

"Gray-_sama_?" Ia memanggil pemuda itu lembut."Juvia sudah lama tidak bertemu Gray-_sama_." Ungkapnya.

"Gray-_sama_ di dalam?"

Masih tetap tak ada jawaban.

Seketika gadis itu menghela nafas. Permata birunya memandang penuh harap pada pintu berkayu yang ada di hadapannya. Berharap agar pemuda yang sedari tadi ia panggil mau keluar dan bertemu dengannya.

Namun sepertinya harapan itu hanya akan jadi sebuah harapan.

Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Juvia _gadis itu_ sudah sangat merindukan Gray, pemuda yang terus ia puja dan ia jaga keberadaanya seakan-akan pemuda itu adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia masih memiliki eksistensinya sampai saat ini. Sudah lamaー Sudah hampir dua minggu ia tak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pertama adalah dia yang harus pergi menjalankan misi dengan Gajeel selama seminggu, dan ketika keduanya kembali, Gray telah pergi bersama tim-nya untuk menjalankan misi selama kurang lebih empat hari.

Awalnya Juvia memutuskan untuk menunggu pemuda itu sampai kembali, namun ajakan Gajeel untuk kembali mengambil misi bersama dirinya, tak bisa ia tolak, dan secara terpaksa pula ia akhirnya harus pergi tanpa meninggalkan kabar seperti biasanya, ralat- seperti sebelumnya pula pada Gray.

Juvia menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi. Ia ragu kalau harus bilang Gray marah padanya dengan alasan kalau dirinya pergi tanpa memberitahu Gray terlebih dahulu. Memang apa peduli pemuda itu? Biasanya juga saat ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk cuek lalu kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya.

Dok

Dok.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi.

"Gray-_sama_, bagaimana kalau kita lihat salju saja?" Ia berucap lembut sekali lagi. Tak yakin pada siapa. "Tak usah manusia salju juga tak apー "

"Pergilah, Juvia."

Seketika detak jantungnya terasa berhenti.

Rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia gambarkan serasa menyayat hatinya saat itu juga. Selagi ia membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya. Terkejut.

"Gray ー "

"Pergilah." Suara yang ia yakini milik Gray itu terdengar kembali."Kau benar-benar mengganggu." Lanjut pemuda itu kasar.

Juvia terdiam.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menggenggam kenop pintu kayu yang ada di hadapannya kini terjatuh begitu saja di samping tubuhnya.

Lemas seketika menyelimuti dirinya akan ucapan menyakitkan yang barusan pemuda itu ucapkan.

Dengan tarikan nafas yang terasa begitu sesak masuk ke dalam rongga pernafasannya, dan juga airmata yang terasa panas menggenangi kelopak matanya, gadis itu berkata;

"B-baiklah." Ia melangkah mundur. "S-sampai jumpa." Ucapnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, gadis itu berlari menjauhi rumah milik pemuda yang ia cintai. Meninggalkan hanya jejak sepatu yang bekasnya mulai tertutup kembali oleh butiran salju lain yang berjatuhan.

Tanpa menyadari sepasang permata biru tua terus memandanginya dari balik jendela.

««»»

Juvia terisak di pinggir sungai.

Dalam hati gadis itu menertawakan tingkah bodohnya sendiri.

Menertawakan dirinya yang menangis akibat ulah bodoh yang ia lakukan tadi.

Di depan rumah pemuda yang ia cintai.

Isakan pilu yang terdengar begitu pelan terus berkoar selagi gadis bersurai biru itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lengan yang ia taruh di atas lututnya. Membiarkan salju terus berjatuhan di atas bahunya yang bergetar.

Ia tidak tau alasan di balik tingkah Gray yang secara tiba-tiba terasa begitu kasar padanya. Baiklah, pemuda itu memang selalu terlihat menjengkelkan dengan segala sikap penolakan yang ia lakukan pada Juvia. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa perlakuan Gray padanya kali ini begitu berbeda.

Perlahan kepalanya terangkat sedikit, memunculkan sepasang manik sapphire yang terlihat memerah dan sembab akibat airmata yang terus ia teteskan dari ujung kelopak matanya. Ia pandangi sungai beku yang ada di hadapannya. Nafas gadis itu terdengar menderu, bertabrakan dengan kaus lengan panjang yang ia gunakan selagi lengannya menutupi hidung gadis itu.

Buk.

Seketika ia rasakan sehelai kain yang jatuh di atas lehernya. Kemudian bergerak dengan sendirinya menyelimuti tubuh Juvia.

Baru saja Juvia bersiap-siap dengan sihirnya dan menyerang orang asing yang mungkin saja tengah berniat jahat padanya, gadis itu berbalik-

Set.

Gerakannya terhenti begitu ia dapati seorang pemuda berambut raven yang sangat ia kenal tengah berdiri setengah merunduk di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pemuh pertanyaan.

"Gray_-sama_?" Ucap Juvia spontan. "A-apa yang Gray-sama lakukan di sini? " Tanyanya ragu.

Bukannya jawaban yang ia dapat, kini pemuda itu malah bergerak, memposisikan tubuhnya untuk ikut duduk di samping Juvia dan menatap lurus ke arah sungai yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau di sini terus." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

"Hah?" Tanya Juvia bingung,tanpa menyadari matanya yang masih terlihat merah dan bekas tetesan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Di sini dingin ー" Pemuda itu menengok ke arahnya. "Bukannya kau tidak tahan dengan dingin?" Tanyanya.

"A- Juvia..." Gadis itu menggerakkan matanya kesana-kemari dengan gugup. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menundukkan kepala. "Iya." Lanjutnya sambil menggenggan syal bewarna biru tua yang barusan Gray rangkulkan padanya.

"..."

"I-ini.." Gadis itu berucap lagi."Bukannya ini syal yang Juvia berikan pada Gray-_sama_? K-kenapa malah diberikan pada Juvia lagi?"

Pemuda yang ada disampingnya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"G-gray-_sama_ tidak su-"

"Hanya itu syal yang kupunya." Ucap pemuda itu jujur."Aku tau saat ke rumahku tadi kau tidak menggunakan syal, makanya kupikirー"

Gray menghentikan kalimatnya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang secara tidak langsung seakan memberitahu gadis itu kalau ia sengaja menghindari Juvia tadi.

"Pakai saja dulu." Gray menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi."Kembalikan kapan saja."

Juvia terdiam. Menatap ragu pada syal yang kini dengan hangatnya melingkar di leher jenjang miliknya.

Kedua alis gadis itu tertekuk, perasaan sakit dan kecewa seakan tengah membekap hatinya dengan sangat erat hingga terasa begitu sakit.

Ia bisa terima kalau Gray tak mau pergi keluar bersamanya.

Namun hanya untuk sekedar menerima hadiah darinya, kenapa pemuda itu terlihat tak sudi sama sekali?

"Apa ini menganggumu, Gray_-sama_?" Tanya Juvia tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Respon pemuda itu. Ia tatap Juvia yang kini tengan menundukkan kepalanya. "A-apa?"

"Apa... Semua, syal ini dan juga kedatangan Juvia tadi begitu mengganggumu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tiー "

"Gray-_sama_ bertingkah seakan-akan tak sudi bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menerima syal ini." Lanjut gadis pucat itu bergetar. Isakan pelan kembali terdengar keluar dari bibirnya. "Apa Gray-_sama_ marah pada Juvia?" Dan saat itu juga, gadis itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis di antara lutut dan lengannya.

"Juviaー "

"Juvia minta maaf." Suara gadis itu bergetar.

"Juvia." Gray memanggilnya lembut. Kedua alisnya tertekuk penuh kekhawatiran selagi permata pemuda itu menatap Juvia yang bergetar di tempatnya. "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa?" Gadis itu bertanya dalam tangisnya."Jelas-jelas tadi kau mengusir Juvia."

"A-aku..."Gray tak dapat mengelak, "Baiklah. Aku memang me-mengusirmu tadi. Tapi- tapi bukan itu maksudku!" Ucapnya cepat.

"Lalu apa?"

"A-aku.." Gray ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Padahal," Juvia menarik nafas dalam, mengangkat kepalannya dan kini permata biru mudanya kembali menatap lurus ke arah Gray. "Padahal Juvia hanya ingin bertemu Gray-sama. Itu saja." Ungkap gadis itu.

"..."

"Sudah dua minggu Juvia tidak sempat bertemu denganmu." Gadis itu berucap setengah berbisik.

"..."

"Begitu Juvia kembali, Gray_-sama_ malah tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya." Airmata kembali menetes melewati pipinya."Apa Gray_-sama_ marah?"

.

"Aku.." Suara Gray kembali berucap setelah menit berlalu dalam keheningan."Yaa, aku marah." Ucap pemuda itu mengagetkan Juvia.

"Apa-"

"Aku marah karnaー " Gray berhenti sebentar. Menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku marah karna saat aku kembali dari misi, kau tidak ada di _guild_. Saat kutanya Mira kau ada di mana, dia bilang kau pergi lagi bersama Gajeel." Jelasnya.

"J-juvia.." Gadis itu menatap tak percaya ke arah Gray."I-iya... Awalnya Juvia menolak, tapi Gajeel-_kun_ memaksa. Juvia akhirnya pergi tanpa bisa bilang ke Gray-sama." Jujurnya. "Juvia minta-"

"Padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk mengajakku keluar setelah misi kita berdua selesai."

"ーmaaf." Juvia terdiam sejenak. Menatap Gray yang sedikit menundukkan kepala dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi pemuda itu. "Maaf?"

"Aku khawatir kau pergi begitu saja, bodoh." Gray menggaruk hidungnya _yang sebenarnya terasa tak gatal_ sebentar. Mencoba menetralisir warna merah yang terang-terangan terlukis di pipinya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu bingung. Otaknya masih memproses akan perubahan karakter yang terus-terusan Gray ciptakan saat bersamanya itu.

"Ckー " Pemuda itu berdecak.

"M-maaf. J-juvia..." Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan."Tak apa kalau Gray-_sama_ tak mau pergi keluar dan membuat manusia salju bersama Juvia."Ucap gadis itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Pemuda itu memotongnya cepat. Menggeser posisi duduknya hingga kini ia menatap lurus ke arah Juvia. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak, mengepalkan tanganya hingga kemudian kembali membukannya perlahan. Kemudian muncul dua buah bulatan salju kecil yang terlihat berbeda- yang satu ini mengkilap dengan indahnya. Terus bergerak hingga kini wujud dari miniatur manusia salju itu resmi terbentuk.

_Gray dan Juvia._

Seketika dua nama tersebut tersirat dalam otak Juvia begitu manik birunya mendapati pahatan es yang berkilauan dengan indah di hadapannya.

Juvia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Takut-takut yang ia lihat itu salah, karna kini, apa yang ada di tangan Gray bukanlah seperti boneka salju yang berbentuk bulat dengan syal dan topi yang ia gunakan lagi, melainkan sepasang manusia yang ia tebak sebagai dirinya dan Gray tengah duduk tersenyum selagi sebuah syal dengan hangatnya melingkari leher keduanya.

"G-gray-_sama_, iniー " Juvia menahan nafasnya kegirangan. Masih tak percaya dengan miniatur dirinya dan Gray yang duduk berdekatan, yang pastinya dibuat sendiri oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku dan dirimu." Gray berucap datar."Tidakkah kau bosan terus-terusan membuat pria bulat yang tak jelas bentuknya itu?" Gray memutar bola matanya selagi Juvia masih memandang dengan takjub pada objek yang ada di genggaman tangan milik Gray.

"I-ini.." Jemari lentik Juvia perlahan bergerak. Menyentuh miniatur es yang ada di tangan Gray. "A-apa ini meleleh?" Tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Tidak selama aku masih hidup." Gray berseringai tipis. Menatap tingkah lucu yang Juvia ciptakan.

"Ehm-" tangan gadis itu bergerak. Menciptakan bulatan air yang menyelimuti patung es yang Gray buat. Hingga kemudian Gray mengerti maksud dari perbuatan gadis itu. Sambil tersenyum kecil, tangannya ikut bergerak dan merapal sebuah kata dalam bibirnya. Pelan-pelan, sebuah kristal tipis seperti kaca bening muncul di sekitar miniatur es yang telah terselimuti oleh air yang Juvia ciptakan. Hingga akhirnya es tersebut berubah dan menyempurnakan bentuknya menjadi sebuah _'snow-globe'._

"I-indah sekali..." Ucap Juvia dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya sibuk menutupi bibirnya yang bergetar penuh kebahagiaan. "I-ini bagus sekali, Gray_-sama._"

"Memang." Gray berucap bangga. Tersenyum puas melihat gadis yang ia cin- er, yang ia pedulikan ini tersenyum karnanya."Simpanlah." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

"Boleh?" Juvia mengangkat kepalanya. Menyentuh pelan benda tersebut dan menatap Gray penuh harap.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa Gray sadari, ia tersenyum lembut pada Juvia. "Ini memang untukmu."

Senyuman Juvia seketika melebar. Dengan perlahan diambilnya _snow-globe_ tersebut dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Membiarkan sinar matahari yang malu-malu mengintip dari balik awan, memantul, membiaskan cahaya-cahaya kristal dan pahatan es di dalam bola tersebut memantulkan bayangnya.

"Terimakasih, Gray_-sama_." Juvia tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang seketika membekap tubuh pemuda itu dengan nyaman. "Aku benar-benar mencintai, Gray-_sama_!"

Dan saat itu pula, Juvia dengan riangnya meringkukkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat tubuh Gray. Membuat wajah pemuda itu seketika berubah menjadi kepiting rebus yang siap Juvia makan.

"H-hey, Juvia- kauー " Gray tak tau harus berkata apalagi, begitu ia lihat senyuman penuh kebahagiaan yang membingkai wajah cantik Juvia. Dan mau tak mau, membuat Gray ikut mengulas senyum lembut di bibirnya.

"Yeah. Aku juga."

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari gambar yg saya lihat di tumblr.

HAPPY GRUVIA WEEK, MINNA! *jump*

Sebenernya saya udah mutusin bwt gk ikut partisipasi dulu karna gk yakin bisa bikin cerita yg bagus bwt pair tercinta ini atau enggak.

Tp setelah saya pikir, kyknya rude bgt kalo gk ninggalin barang sedikit jejak di sini .-.

Jadilah saya di sini, dengan cerita random yg saya tulis dgn sistem SKS _sistemkebutsejam_ wkwk.

Nah, berminat untuk meninggalkan sedikit jejak di sini dengan mengklik tombol biru di bawah? :)

**ありがとう！**

**.**

**.**

"Gray-_sama_?" Panggilan Juvia menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dan kini pemuda itu dapati Juvia yang tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Yaa, Juvia?" Respon pemuda itu.

"Emm.." Juvia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Gray merasa gemas seakan ingin segera mencium gadis itu- ah, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Gray_-sama_ bilang... Patung ini tidak akan meleleh selama Gray_-sama_ masih hidup 'kan?"

"Yaa?" Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Juvia tidak mau patung ini meleleh." Gadis itu berucap. "Jadi,"

"..."

"A-apa Gray_-sama_ mau untuk terus hidup agar patung ini tak meleleh?" Tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

Gray terdiam sejenak. Menatap heran pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Hingga sedetik kemudian tawa hangat keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut.

"K-kenapa, Gray-_sama_?" Tanya Juvia dengan wajahnya yang telah memerah.

"Tentu saja." Gray, tanpa ia sadari merangkulkan lengannya di atas bahu gadis manis itu. "Aku akan terus hidup, untuk _snow-globe_ ini,"Ia dekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Juvia."Dan juga untukmu."

**"Aku janji."**


End file.
